


Controlled Environment

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [322]
Category: Glee
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo needs to lose himself a little in a place he knows it's safe to do so. Except that it's not exactly so.
Series: Leoverse [322]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	Controlled Environment

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T#11  
> prompt: Il farmacista, by Max Gazzè (Te le ho create io, ma in nome della scienza/Per quella tua tendenza alla rigidità/(...) E un pizzico di Secobarbital)

The rave is in an abandoned old metro station somewhere in New Jersey. Leo doesn't exactly know where as they brought him here through several bus rides he didn't have the money for. He kept track of his surroundings for a while, but then it was too hard and he stopped. River's group is relatively safe, anyway, so he doesn't need to be guarding himself all the time.

There are a lot of them tonight. Some of them Leo knows from the last few times he was with them, some of them are new to him but not to the others. It's always hard to keep track of all the people River is involved with at any given time, and to be honest Leo doesn't even want to. He doesn't come here to make friends. He comes here to lose himself in a controlled environment.

_Controlled environment_ , those were the words Annie used when Leo told her about River and his people in New York. They rarely talk about things that happen while she's away on Mars or anywhere else, but sometimes the moment is just right and he feels well enough to tell her what is going on in his life – never in his mind, though – and update her on what she's been missing. That one time she said that on Earth, before any new mission on Mars, they test everything they will need in a situation they can control, so nothing can go exceedingly wrong.

River is Leo's control system. He allows him to do things everyone else would forbid as long as he can keep an eye on him. He always says Leo needs to be guided because he knows very little of this world. This world meaning the streets, which is where River lives all the time. Tonight he was especially thorough in his recommendations. He took him aside, while the other spilled over in the former ticket hall now turned dance floor, and he told him to pay attention because his people are okay but there aren't only his people here. Leo is pretty sure he listened to him, he just doesn't remember any of the things he said right now.

He met a boy. He's been in a mood for boys for quite some time, now. Girls are nice but they are a lot of work, they demand a lot of him and he's not into any of that at the moment. He wants to be taken and ravished, and he wants to forget. Sure, some girls can do that too, but they're harder to find than big guys looking for an easy ass. 

This guy looks stunning for a squatter. He's got the kind of sharp jaw Leo can still appreciate even when he's not lucid enough. He has always liked his men very manly and with strong features, with just one notable exception that he pushes back down in the black hole of his head before it can ruin his night. He didn't catch a name, he rarely does, but the guy bought him a drink, so everything is going fine.

EDM is making a strong comeback this year. Leo is not a big fan, but he must admit that it helps him to maintain his mindset. It's hard to think or talk, to do anything but dance when the night unfolds at the steady rhythm of the same few sounds repeated constantly. He can see everything in flashes of blue and yellow light and hears exactly nothing of what the guy is saying to his ear. He nods and smiles and takes a sip of his drink. He has no idea what it is, but it tastes like lemon.

After a while, his head starts spinning a little, so he clings to the guy whose shoulders seem made just for that. He feels solid under Leo's fingers and when he rubs himself between Leo's legs, he feels solid somewhere else too, which is promising. He had some disappointments in his life, huge men with small tools to work with. Nothing can ruin the night quicker than a man who doesn't know how to fuck him properly. He really hope it's not the case of whathisname, because so far he's doing great.

By the time they stumble, chuckling, towards a couch, Leo realizes something is off. His legs are weak and they don't respond properly. His tongue feels like cotton in his mouth. “What did you give me?” He asks, in between another burst of chuckles, as the guy lays him down.

“Nothing, love,” he says, climbing on top of him. 

Leo welcomes his weight between his legs, and presses his whole body against the solidity of the stranger's. There must be some nice abs underneath this t-shirt and it's a pity he can't see them tonight. “Come on, say it,” he invites him as he kisses him hungrily. “I can tell. I won't scream, I promise. I'm down for it anyway.”

The guy looks down at him with half a smirk. “You're a weird one, aren't you?” He says, and then, “It's nothing, just something to help you relax and be more responsive.”

“You didn't need that,” Leo shakes his head but he feels like it costs him all the strength he has. The room is now something very vague behind the guy's back. The only thing he can see clearly are his piercing brown eyes. “What—did you use? Trifluoperazine? Secobarbital? Rohypnol? Or just Ketamine?”

The guy laughs. “Wow, you're an expert.”

“I know my rape drugs.” He drags words and he finds it funny. He should definitely be afraid but he's not and that must be saying something about his mental state, but he's doesn't know exactly what. There are several options. He has no time to go through them because the guy starts undressing him a little. 

“It's a personal mix,” he says, handling him with quite the expertise. Leo tries to help him out and get involved but it's hard when he barely understand what limb he's moving. “Nothing lethal, I promise. It'll help you relax and be a little quieter.”

“Was I being too loud?” He chuckles.

“I didn't know you were going to be okay with this,” the guy says with another laugh.

Leo doesn't know how long it takes. It feels like ten minutes and then hours, and when it's done, he only remembers bits and pieces of it. Some expression on the guy's face, the way the light would dance on his face, his own deep moans. He can recall the moment he entered him very clearly, as if his mind wanted to keep the memory, but the rest of it is a blur. 

In a blink Leo's sitting on the couch alone. He must have lost at least a couple of hours because there are way less people around and the music is not so loud anymore. He tries to blink away this groggy feeling, but it sticks to him like resin. At least he can move again, he's just too tired to do it properly.

He manages to pull his pants up and button them again, so when River finds him he is at least somewhat decent. “Here you are, I looked everywhere for you!”

“I was having fun.” Leo finds a smile in the pit of his stomach and offers it to him.

River looks carefully at him. “What did you take?”

“Nothing willingly,” Leo says, and then he folds over himself, laughing. “Sorry, Riv, I don't know why I find it so funny.”

“Because you're an idiot and you're still high,” River explains to him as he helps him on his feet. “Come on, we need to go. The police are coming.”

“Oh no, really?” Leo whines, making a face. “Why do they always have to come and ruin everything? Such party poopers!”

“Come on,” River repeats, holding him up. “I need you to help me out here. You lost some more weight but you still weigh a ton.”

“River?” Leo asks pensively as they leave the station and join the others on the side of the road.

“What?”

“Was this a true controlled environment or not?”

River sighs again. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he admits.

But again, neither does Leo. “I think it is, you know? I'm still alive.”

“I honestly don't know how,” River sighs, tiredly. “Give me your phone, I need to call Matt.”

Another controlled environment.

Leo fishes his phone from his pocket and gives it to him, no question asked. Leo listens to River telling Matt to come pick him up and just lets it happen.

It's the only way you survive, after all.


End file.
